Fate's Design
by King KP
Summary: Rapunzel had just been a pawn in a vicious game of revenge played by a woman scorned and her lover who happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Femslash! Don't like it, don't read it. Rated T but will probably end up M.
1. Prologue

So this is the beginning of my first chapter fic in a long time. Me, write a chapter fic? I'd never thought it would happen!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled, that honor belongs to Disney.

* * *

**Prologue**

A chilling breeze caught the falling autumn leaves and twirled them about in the air, performing a graceful juggling act for the lone young woman wandering about the forest clad in a dark cloak and a curve hugging dress the exact color of the scarlet leaves swirling around her. In truth, this woman was not young at all, but that was a secret she'd take to her grave. These were her favorite days, the cool fog rousing her from the doldrums and making her feel alive. Not many things could produce that feeling anymore, for after baring witness to the slow demise of her loved ones, Lady Gothel found herself pondering over the true worth of living.

_These_ _mornings are worth it. I will endure the overbearing springs, blistering summers and bone chilling winters for a stroll through the autumn mist._ Gothel concluded as said fog caressed her body, evoking a small shiver from the smiling woman. She continued to walk through the forest, intending to enter the bustling walls of Corona. Ever since the death of her beloved sister, Gothel preferred to live in a cottage hidden behind a wall of ivy, only emerging when she needed to go to market or to rejuvenate herself through her magical flower. This trip was intended for both, but Gothel would soon discover that it would only take one visit to unravel the fates' design from the seams.

* * *

There's the prologue, but will you continue dear reader? By the way, this WILL contain femslash. HOWEVER, it is not the couple I have written for in my other fics (Gothel/Punzel) so stick around to see who the mystery woman is! (It won't be some annoying OC btw.)


	2. A Gentle Touch

Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled, that honor belongs to Disney.

If you can't tell already, this take place before the events of Tangled. Gothel is younger than she makes herself in Tangled, I picture her to look like the picture **"young mother gothel"** by **andells** on **deviantart**. (I don't own that either.)

* * *

Gothel smiled as she looked up towards the great city looming just ahead of her, absent mindedly twirling her braid around in her fingertips. _What a beautiful town. It's a shame I can't stay permanently, but someone would surely notice my eternal youth. _She allowed a small sigh to pass through her lips, red as blood, before pulling up the hood of her cloak and entering the walls of Corona. Lively music filled the air, and before Lady Gothel could cross the main courtyard, she felt a tap on her shoulder. _Who on earth…_ Her train of thought derailed as she studied the huge man in front of her. He appeared to be a giant, towering over her by at least a foot. He was completely oblivious to the shock in Gothel's wide grey, eyes and gave a small bow.

"Excusez-moi, belle dame. Would you give me the honor of dancing with an angel freshly fallen from heaven above?" The man's eyebrows arched in what most would consider a charming way. Gothel however, found it quite disturbing.

"I lack the grace, sir. Pardon me." She mumbled scathingly. _The nerve of some men…_

This man however, believed himself to be no ordinary man. He was Yvon Fontaine, a French aristocrat who was entitled to the world. Or rather, the great grandson of a French aristocrat who took pride in the smidgen of French blood flowing through his veins. "No" was not an acceptable answer. He grabbed her shoulder and spun her around, anger rising but maintaining the same sweet smile.

"But, m'ange, unless you bless me with your saintly hands, then how will I reach the pearly gates of heaven?"

_How dare he grab me, as if I were some cheap street woman! _ Gothel fumed inwardly. She had not yet become a solely vain creature, but she did have her pride.

"If I were truly some angel, I would not let the filth of your hands near my body! I will not be forced into anything by the likes of you!" She jerked away from his touch, spitting on his boots to make her point.

Silence.

Yvon's face turned the darkest shade of red, perhaps from anger or embarrassment but most likely both.

Then, laughter burst from the civilians like a flood held back by a weak dam. The commoners pointed and jeered at the sight this great French traveler, who stole the hearts of women across the globe, spit upon by a common peasant.

"No one denies Yvon!" he growled before reaching for her again.

Gothel struggled away, screaming, clawing at his arms and yanking his reddish-brown hair. The man hardly flinched, empowered by his uncontrollable rage. The audience that had gathered to laugh realized the danger and quickly dispense, too meek to become involved.

_The cowards! They won't help a struggling woman? _

Gothel ignored them, pushing herself to fight harder. In turn, Yvon became more violent, grabbing at her face and nearly crushing it beneath the weight of his giant hands. She sunk her teeth into the hand around her mouth and he quickly pulled away with a hiss, following up with a backhand. It sent her reeling back, and Gothel knew she couldn't retaliate for much longer. Yvon knew that just as well as she did, and decided that this fight had been won. He reached for her waist, intending to pick her up.

_I will not go down without a good fight, and he will not have my body! _She forced out an angry yell and scratched at his face. It managed to throw him off for a bit, and she slipped out of his grip. She ran and ran in the opposite direction, not minding where she ended up. She didn't even see the kneeling peasants, but she felt them once she tripped and flew straight over them.

_What the hell? Why are they…?_

Just as she was about to give those kneeling fools a piece of her mind, she noticed a pair of white high heels and the hem of a light blue dress directly in front of her face. The scene came together at once, and Gothel knew she was in trouble.

_The princess. _

Guards immediately rushed in to grab her, but a gentle voice command them to stop.

"Hold your weapons, soldiers. She has done no wrong, were you honestly going to attack a fallen woman?"

The guards and commoners watched in awe as the young Princess Miriam helped Gothel to her feet. Gothel was just as stunned, but more so by the Princess's beauty. She was entrapped by the porcelain skin, framed by shimmering chocolate locks and highlighted by sparkling emerald green eyes.

_In all the days I've come here, not once have I seen the Princess of Corona. She's fairer than I imagined…_

Miriam gave her a concerned look, and reached out to gently touch Gothel's cheek with the lightness of a butterfly resting on a flower. Every person witnessing the scene looked as if they had seen a ghost. Gothel, however, looked ready to melt.

"From whom did you acquire such bruises, if I may inquire?" She whispered quietly as she stroked the light purple tint patches on Gothel's face.

"A man asked me to dance in the courtyard… I refused him." _But if these bruises will get me attention from the Princess, I will refuse him again and again._

"Unacceptable. Guards, head to the courtyard and question the vendors. You shall be brought to justice, whilst I tend to this woman's wounds in the palace." This evoked a few gasps from the commoners watching. Peasants were never allowed to enter the palace, what would the King say?

The captain of the guard, Horus, thought the same. "Princess, with all due respect, your father would not approve-"

The young princess interrupted, "Of a man who would abuse a woman running freely through the streets of Corona. You know how much he wants to keep our kingdom safe. Now go, Horus."

Horus sighed, he could not disobey the Princess' commands. He assembled his troops and they began to march towards the square.

Miriam turned back to Gothel and flashed her warm smile. Gothel couldn't help but smile back.

"I will tend to your injuries, but first, I believe introductions are a bit overdue."

Gothel nodded and blushed, slipping into a curtsy. "Gothel, Daughter of the late Lord Aylwin, Your Majesty."

"Rise, Gothel." Princess Miriam whispered. "I should assume you do not take residence in Corona, for you are not familiar with our customs."

Gothel quickly rose and looked around nervously. Commoners stared and whispered to each other.

_What did I do wrong?_ She turned to Miriam for answers, but the Princess simply turned towards the castle.

"Walk with me."

And so, Gothel did.

* * *

Will Yvon be brought to justice? Why do the townspeople hate Gothel? Will there be H.L.S? Will I stop asking questions? Stay tuned to find out! (Reviews are the coal to my steam engine.)

Oh and by the way, Princess Miriam is in fact Rapunzel's mommy, but since this is before she got married (and pregnant, obviously) she is still a Princess. I don't know how you could miss that, but just in case.


	3. The Plan

Second chapter, yay! This finally gets femslashy, double yay! I know it's early for their first kiss, but you've got to remember, this is WAAAAY back then where royalty (and even most common people) married strangers for their money, not for love. Actually talking to someone before you got intimate was unheard of, so this is pretty much considered "taking it slow" back then XD

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about this fic, except for that d-bag in the last chapter who I forgot to include in the last disclaimer XD

* * *

Gothel looked around the room, feeling a bit intimidated by its size. The ceiling was domed, giving the room the illusion of being even bigger, and the intricate patterns painted on the ceiling made Gothel dizzy the longer she stared at them. The ceiling bore a huge contrast to the wall. While the ceiling was an explosion of beautiful colors, the walls were plain white.

_But they accent the paintings on them very nicely. There's nothing to distract you from them. Well, except that damned ceiling… and Princess Miriam herself._ Gothel shook her head, unable to believe she'd said something so cliché.

She didn't notice Miriam's eyes studying her intently until the princess spoke.

"You don't like it?"

Gothel gave her a confused look, until she realized the princess had seen her inner conflict and interpreted it as disdain for the art in front of her.

"No, no! These are beautiful! I was simply arguing with myself, I apologize for being so rude...again." Gothel felt heat rise into her cheeks and wished a breeze would roll in to save her. Unfortunately for her, every window in the room had been closed.

"Don't fret over it." Miriam smiled at her before turning back to the painting. "Might you know this artist? She's ridiculously famous. I hear not even God himself could win an audience with her." the princess giggled at her own joke and Gothel chuckled while wracking her brain.

_All of the artists I know of are either dead or far too ancient to be recognized. Damn it, I wish I spent more time out. She'll surely think me uncultured and unworthy._

"I'm afraid I don't know anything of her. Although, I can see why she would not hold an audience with God. Surely he would be jealous of her ability to capture the world in a better image than His, and take her blessing away."

_When did you become a poet, Gothel?_ Her inner voice taunted. _Oh but of course, the language of love serves no other purpose than to impress! _It mocked with an overdramatic flare.

Gothel cleared her head and turned to the princess, who looked absolutely shell shocked. The once elegant princess was reverted to a blushing, stuttering mess.

"Y-you honestly t-think so?" her voice wavering with an odd emotion Gothel couldn't identify.

"Well yes, I wouldn't lie to royalty."

The princess laughed, looking proud and content. Her red face eased to an adorable pink and she regained her composure.

"These are my paintings. All of them. The ceiling included."

Gothel's jaw dropped. "But how? It's...incredible! Why haven't you showed the world your talent, why aren't you out decorating cathedrals in Rome o-or-" Miriam pressed a gloved finger to Gothel's lips, and the rambling woman found herself blushing once again.

"As a princess, no one would take me seriously..." she said with a small, heartbreaking sigh of despair."My duty is to serve my kingdom and wed a strong man. Then I will bare him sons and..." tears sprung to the Princess' eyes and she moved away, cradling her face. "I-I'm sorry. P-please don't t-tell a soul y-you saw me c-c-cry." Miriam choked out.

Pity filled Gothel's heart, and she moved forward to embrace the crying young woman. She led them both to the bed, where she allowed the woman to simply cry into the front of her dress for as long as she needed. When Miriam finally broke away, Gothel was nearly ready to fall asleep from the comfortable niche in the brunette's hair she had snuggled into.

"Thank you, so much. It's just... difficult to know your inevitable fate."

Gothel gave a small nod and twiddled her thumbs awkwardly. A question had suddenly appeared at the front of her mind, but she felt this was not the time to ask.

The princess however, could see straight through her. Her childhood had been spent learning to wear a mask, so she could easily identify those who hid as well.

"Why do you look so...anxious?" Miriam questioned innocently.

"I'm not anxious, simply curious. I have so many questions..."

Miriam gestured for her to speak and so she did.

"I was wondering...what exactly did I do wrong?"

Miriam's eyes lit up, and she grinned. "I'd nearly forgotten. Curtsying when royalty has shown you "pity" is considered mocking. The peasants love to gossip, by the end of today they'll be claiming you spit at my boots." The two women shared a laugh.

"My second question was about the paintings. Well, not quite. About something you said..." Gothel hesitated, but the Princess seemed to be interested so she continued.

"Why did you ask me if I knew the painter when I couldn't possibly have answered correctly?"

At that, Miriam smirked bitterly. "Many suitors who come to ask for my hand try to impress me by showing off how "cultured" they are. A lot of swaggering peacocks they are. So I test them all to see if they would lie just to impress me. And they do, some even pretending to know the painter personally. You are the only one to pass the test."

Gothel's heart filled with joy. _Is she comparing me to her suitors? No, don't be ridiculous. A princess would never dwell in such...perverted fantasies. But she did test me as a suitor... Perhaps to test my friendship?_

"I'm honored princess."

Miriam grabbed Gothel's hand and smiled. "No, Gothel. I am honored to finally meet a person as pure hearted as you."

_Pure in heart, but far from pure in mind. _Her inner voice taunted.

"You exaggerate princess." Gothel murmured and looked away. She felt a gloved hand cup her cheek and direct her eyes to the princess's face.

Gothel slightly panicked at her proximity to the smaller woman.

_How did she get so close without my notice?  
_  
"I don't." Miriam whispered before leaning in and kissing Gothel on her cheek, almost brushing the corner of her mouth. She pulled back slightly, but their lips still hovered closely.

"Princess, we shouldn't." Gothel warned.

"You're the only one worthy." Miriam whispered. "I'd rather have my first kiss with a woman I know is good than stolen by a man who thinks his charms are good enough reasons to marry him."

And with that, the princess's lips were covering hers. They were far too sweet and soft, Gothel felt a slight twinge of guilt at the innocent taste of Miriam's mouth upon hers, yet she found herself unable to pull away from the beautiful brunette. Instead she brought her closer and cupped her hand around the younger woman's cheek. Their kiss came to a natural end, and a playful smirk played across the princess's features.

"You're very good at that." She cooed as she pressed light kisses against Gothel's face.

"You've only just met me, princess. I'd hope you aren't so intimate with most commoners…" Gothel murmured. Moments ago, she would've slapped herself for teasing the princess with such a crude joke.

_Implying the princess is a tramp? Have you lost your mind? _Her rationality screeched at her. But Gothel figured the princess wouldn't mind, and she was correct.

The princess merely giggled in response "I sense something great with you. I had to initiate something, to see if you might've felt it too. And as a princess, I don't have much time before…" Her joking attitude quickly changed to somber, and Gothel gently stroked Miriam's cheek with her thumb.

"Before what?" she questioned.

The princess shook her head. "Let's not mind that now. I would like to get to know you, to make up for the fact that I just kissed a pseudo-stranger." She teased.

Gothel smiled, but then turned serious. "Don't you have duties to attend to?"

The princess grinned. "Yes, but I am an irresponsible excuse for a princess." She chuckled before swooping in and giving Gothel another quick kiss.

_She's so…bold. Perhaps it comes with being royalty or perhaps her youth?_

The princess reached out for her hand. "I've always longed to see the world outside of those blasted stone walls. Please Gothel, take me to the forest. It would be the perfect place to talk. You seem to have a beautiful mind."

Gothel's head nodded without her consent, and Miriam flung her arms around the taller woman's neck, burying her face in her raven curls. "Thank you, thank you, and thank _you_!"

Gothel chuckled at her enthusiasm. _I knew she was somewhat childish between that mature façade._

"Tonight, I'll come to steal myself a princess." Gothel teased. She rose from the bed, helping Miriam to her feet. Gothel noticed the grandfather clock on the wall showed that over half an hour had passed. "I hope the maids won't start rumors about what we were doing in your room for so long."

"Let them talk." Miriam sniffed childishly. "Would you like an escort home?"

Gothel froze, remembering the reason she had never been intimate with anyone in Corona before. _You idiot! I'd like to see how you'll get out of this one! She's going to wonder where you live sooner or later, and from the looks of it, most likely sooner!_

Gothel cleared her throat and shook her head. "That won't be necessary. I'm capable of getting home myself."

Miriam looked worriedly at the bruises on Gothel's face. "I want you to come to me tonight in one piece…"

The older woman rolled her eyes sighed. "He just caught me off guard. I know how to put up a fight." She grumbled defensively.

"All right, I suppose I can't keep you captive here forever." Miriam opened the door for Gothel and led her out of the palace. They made sure to stay a good distance away from each other, and Gothel remained a few paces behind her. They both knew that rumors were the last thing they needed, but Gothel especially.

_Now you'll be the talk of the town. Have fun trying to stay inconspicuous while you're standing next to the future __**queen.**_Gothel grimaced at her inner thoughts, wishing they weren't so true. Finally, they reached the palace gates.

"Farewell, Lady Gothel. It was a pleasure meeting you." Gothel almost smiled at her formal tone, but then remembered the reason for it.

"It was my honor, Your Highness." Miriam nodded in acknowledgement.

"You are dismissed."

And with those words, Gothel left the palace; completely unaware of the domino effect that day would have on her until the day she died.

* * *

Well you know the drill! Please review, because everytime you do Gothel gets another kiss :) And PLEASE tell me about any mistakes in my fic! If you don't want to be positive, then just leave me a huge list of all the mistakes I've made in my fic. I'll be just as happy!


End file.
